The Road to a True Lady
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: Rikkaidai's resident Gentleman cannot say no to a favor. Can he really complete the task put to him? And why are there so many people wanting him to fail? Making that punk a lady, won't hurt anyone, will it? YagyuuOC
1. Lesson 1: The Poise

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!!!Except for the OC!**

**This idea hit me as I was listening to my Ipod and exiting the gym. I really hope to actually finish it. Let me know what you think about it! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lesson 1: The Poise

As he heard the door open, the Gentleman closed his book and placed it on a chair. His eyes moved towards the door which had been swung open.

"Yo," the girl greeted with no apparent care about her surroundings or the boy. "You're the guy who's going to give me lessons?"

Yagyuu Hiroshi nodded. He silently examined her: long messy but wavy blue hair, baggy jeans with holes in them, a T-shirt that looked a couple sizes too big for her, pale skin, face completely free of make up except for some heavy black eye liner. Yagyuu mentally grimaced at the thought of makeup. In his opinion, ladies would look better with out it. However, in the society that he lived in that was a lie and even the prettiest of women wore a thick layer to achieve a fake "beauty" in the eyes of her peers.

Reverting his attention back to the girl in front of him, Yagyuu noticed she looked like she worked out or played some kind of sport. As she kept retracting her hand into a fist, he noticed the scratch marks on her knuckles. She also had a cut on her right cheek. Although it was small, it was bleeding.

Approaching her and closing the distance of ten feet that she had put between them, he handed her his handkerchief. Throwing him an odd look, she sighed and accepted it, pressing it against her cheek.

"Rule 1," Yagyuu began, "A true lady is never late."

"Oh whatever," she rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Ando-san, please, your parents want only what's best for you," Yagyuu tried again.

After glancing at the boy, Ando Kyoko sighed and bit her lip. She really did have no choice. What was the point of resisting? Oh yeah, it makes it a hell of a lot harder for her parents and this boy. She grinned, "Fine, I'll _try _to cooperate, but no promises."

"Whatever you like," the boy sighed as pushed up his glasses.

* * *

"You're doing it wrong," Yagyuu repeated for the thirteenth time as the books fell off Kyoko's head for the twentieth time.

"So you tell me HOW THE HELL to do this!" Kyoko yelled, hands in fists ready to punch something.

"You're supposed to hold your head up," Yagyuu began politely. "Forgive me, Ando-san, but you're not supposed to slouch when walking like a lady."

"UGH!" The blue haired girl yelled as she ran towards the gentleman and punched him hard in the cheek, sending him flying backwards. "THAT'S IT I AM DONE WITH THIS!"

She stomped out of the open door that Yagyuu's doubles partner had just walked in through, slamming the door to emphasize her anger.

Niou just stared at the girl as she slammed the door. "Geez, what's her problem?"


	2. Later that day

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything so don't sue me! [I also don't have any money. If you wanna sue someone then go sue Atobe! You'd get a fortune!]**

**So here's the next chapter. Pretty uneventful, I tried to add some humor but it didn't turn out so well…*falls into depression***

**Anyways, please tell me what you think! Review, please! **

**And enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Later...

"So what the hell was that all about?" Niou asked as he helped his doubles partner stand.

"Niou-kun, it's a long story," Yagyuu sighed.

"So tell me, we have all day," Niou crossed his arms, rolling his eyes in the process.

"No we don't, we have tennis practice in ten minutes," the bespectacled boy exited the room.

"Tennis practice…ten minutes?" Niou repeated. "CRAP! IF I'M LATE AGAIN, SANADA IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

* * *

_Who does he think he is!? _Kyoko stomped down the street to her own house which was about a twenty minute walk away. Deciding she needed to cool down, she whipped out her cell phone and texted one of her friends.

**To: Akira**

**Where r u? up 4 some fighting?**

The response came almost immediately.

**From: Akira**

**Suuuure, i'm going to rin's, meet me there!**

Grinning, the blunette shoved her cell phone into her pocket and took off sprinting.

* * *

"Sempais, you're late," Kirihara smirked as he caught sight of the doubles pair walking towards the courts of the Marui family.

"Sorry, Yukimura-buchou," Yagyuu apologized as he saw their captain approach them. " My hands were tied."

Yukimura nodded signaling that he knew what he was talking about.

"On the other hand," Yagyuu continued. "Niou, I can not vouch for."

"Yagyuu! You double-crosser!" Niou yelled angrily. "And after all we've been through! All the heartbreaks, victories, deaths, hangovers, etc!"

"Heartbreaks? Your hamster ran away what kind of heart break was that?" Kirihara rolled his eyes.

"Deaths? Your other hamster died, Niou, not your mother," Marui popped his gum with a smirk.

"Same difference, duh," Niou rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

"Next person to roll their eyes gets a slap," Sanada suddenly growled. "Now everyone fifty laps!"

* * *

Stopping in front of the luxurious mansion her friend called home, Kyoko was about to knock on the door when the door was swung open.

Seigaku's freshman genius walked out of the house, pausing in front of the blunette. He took a good look at her before sighing and adding, "I don't know you right?"

Kyoko nodded. "You're one of Rin's weird friends aren't you?"

The blunette smirked, "Is that what she calls us? Well, I guess the answer is yes then."

"She's in her room," Ryoma pushed his cap down lower and walked away.

Nodding to herself, Kyoko walked into the house and ran up the grand staircase. Finally reaching her friend's room, she opened the door and to find Akira, Rin, and Reina.

"Hey Kyoko!" Rin yelled as she tackled the blunette with a hug.

"Hey," Kyoko attempted to pry the black haired girl off of her. Turning her attention to the youngest girl in the room, she asked, "Reina? What are you doing here? Don't you have tutoring are something?"

"Nah, Kirihara had tennis practice," Reina replied, not looking up from the magazine she was flipping through.

"So what have you been up to?" Akira asked as she texted.

"Nothing special, the usual," Kyoko lied easily.

"You wanna box?" Rin asked, the look on her face said she was bored.

"Do you even have to ask?" Kyoko smirked.

A couple of minutes later, the four girls had moved into the gym of the house, which was complete with a boxing ring.

"Don't hurt yourselves too badly," Reina warned as she hung onto the ropes. "You know how captain gets when we get injured before a major match."

"Yeah, whatever," Kyoko pulled the boxing glove on her hand.

Rin, who had already gotten ready, was staring at Akira who was furiously texting some one.

"Akira, who are you texting?" Rin asked curiously, leaning on the ropes to try to get a better view of the cell phone screen.

"None of your business," Akira glared moving away from the prying cat eyes of the Echizen.

"Fine, then," Rin laughed, turning around to face her opponent. Kyoko attacked first with a jab to the shoulder. Dodging it easily, Rin moved swiftly to the left, ready to aim a punch at Kyoko's right shoulder. Twirling around, Kyoko blocked it with her right hand and promptly punched with her left.

* * *

**End of chapter, what did you think?**

**Next chapter:**

**Lesson Two: The Poise Part 2**


	3. Lesson 2: The Poise Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, New Prince of Tennis would be updated much more. **

**Yays! Chapter 3!**

**I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! I would love to hear your opinions!**

"I'm glad you decided to come back," Yagyuu smiled at the blunette who looked like she would rather jump out a window than be there at that moment.

"Yeah, whatever, I wasn't planning on getting grounded just because I skipped out on this waste of time," Kyoko shrugged eyes glued to the clock on the opposite wall.

"You know," Yagyuu stated, "we still have fifty-minutes left."

"Unfortunately," Kyoko glared, somehow his words sounded as if they were taunting or teasing her. But being a gentleman he would never do something like that, so she figured she was just being paranoid.

Suddenly the purple haired boy smirked and quickly closed off the space in between them. He grabbed her wrists and moved closer to the girl who was shocked. "You know, you look beautiful in this light, babe."

"Let go of me, you freak!" Kyoko yelled as she managed to get on hand out of his grip and punched in the jaw.

"Feisty, I like them like that," the boy winked as he rubbed his jaw. Or at least Kyoko thought it looked like he winked.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Ando-san," Yagyuu walked in the room to find another him and Kyoko having a one sided glare down. "What's going on here?"

"Oh crap!" the first Yagyuu muttered to himself. "Well, I better be going now!" The boy attempted to escape by the other door of the room but failed when Yagyuu ran and caught him by the collar.

"Explain yourself," the real Yagyuu ordered.

Fake Yagyuu sighed as took off his wig and glasses to reveal Niou. "Darn it, that stupid brat failed! I told him to keep you busy! But no he can't even do something simple!"

Yagyuu let go of Niou, only for the trickster to be grabbed by the collar by Kyoko who gave him a glare that could kill. "You tell any one about this, and I. Will. Kill. You! Got it?"

Niou nodded quickly and squirmed out of her grip. Without another word, the boy dashed out the room.

"For a trickster that guy sure does get caught easily." Kyoko commented.

"I still do not understand how he got that title," Yagyuu shook his head with a sigh, "he gets caught every time."

Kyoko chuckled at his comment and Yagyuu turned to smile at her. When she saw the smile, she quickly regained her composure and glared at him. "Don't be late next time."

"I'm sorry, Ando-san," Yagyuu nodded politely.

"And stop calling me that," Kyoko added. "Let's just get started."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Akira leaned against the tree she was standing ext to and sighed. She just got a text from Rin who heard from Reina who heard from Ayame who heard from Marui who heard from Kirihara that the plan to keep Yagyuu busy for awhile had failed.

Now here she was waiting for Niou who almost screwed everything up with his "totally awesome full-proof plan". Sighing again, she spotted the said boy running down the sidewalk. When he finally reached her, he stood panting as he rubbed his cheek.

"What happened to you?" Akira crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I was trying to help Yagyuu out, and that little punk punched me in the jaw!" Niou explained, pissed.

"You made a move on her, didn't you?" Akira raised her eyebrows again.

Niou nodded.

"You're an idiot."

"HEY!"

"Shut up, and tell me what you found out."

"How am I supposed to tell you what I found out if I shut up?"

"Just tell me already!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down! I found out…"

Akira waited, anticipating something big.

"Nothing."

"You idiot!" Akira smacked his head. "What did I send you in for?"

"Well, it's not my fault!" Niou retorted, rubbing the back of his head. "It's Kirihara's for being an idiot and not being able to do something simple. Gosh, I knew I should have gotten Marui's help! So, what are we going to do know?"

Akira thought for a moment before speaking. "We have to go talk to her sister."

Niou sweat dropped. "Why didn't you think of that in the first place so I didn't have to get punched?"

"You getting punched was totally your own fault," Akira replied.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It had taken about ten times but Kyoko finally managed to walk with the books balanced on her head. After getting several lessons on posture and poise (she wasn't even sure what the difference was), Kyoko was dead tired.

"Congratulations, Ando-san," Yagyuu clapped politely. "I believe you have mastered the ladylike posture."

"Thanks," Kyoko replied like she didn't really care. "Got anything to eat?"

Nodding, Yagyuu led her to the kitchen where they found one of the chef cooking sweats.

"I don't think he'll let us have any, after all he doesn't approve of snacking before dinner," Yagyuu pointed out.

"Then we'll just have to sneak some," Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Watch and learn, Stiffy." Smirking, she quietly snuck behind the counters towards the counter that held the large array of sweets.

Yagyuu watched her amused at how much like his doubles partner she was. Then he thought to himself, "I'm not that stiff."

Kyoko was back in a few seconds with a hand full of cookies and cream puffs.

"Impressive," Yagyuu complimented as they silently walked out of the kitchen. He grabbed a cookie from her hand and took a bite out of it. "And by the way, I'm not stiff."

"Says you," Kyoko rolled her eyes and laughed.


	4. Lesson 3: Dinner Etiquette

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, if i did everything would be wierd and mixed up. So maybe it's better that i don't own it.......**

**Finally the next chapter! Sorry for the long delay, but i was really iffy with this chapter. I dunno it was too sudden....**

**Please, enjoy, and review. I would really like to know what you think on this particular chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Lesson 3: Dinner Etiquette

"Ando-san, today we will be working on the table etiquette," Yagyuu began as he pulled out a chair and motioned for Kyoko to sit down.

Grudgingly, she sat down and allowed herself to be seated. "So if I get this down, we'll end the lesson for today?"

Yagyuu nodded as he debated on what to begin with. He finally decided to see what she knew first. And that started the long and grueling test that preludes to the long and grueling lesson.

* * *

"After a grueling hour of Yagyuu asking Kyoko the do's and don'ts of dinner etiquette, they were about to take a long, well-deserved break – "

"Ando-san, it has only been fifteen minutes," Yagyuu interrupted with a chuckle. "And may I ask why you are narrating in the third person?"

"Shut up, you interrupted/ruined my monologue!" Kyoko snapped, throwing a desert fork at him. Or was it a salad fork? Whatever, they are both pointy and used to eat with!

Chuckling, Yagyuu dodged and commented, "You know you sound just like a writer, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Really?" Kyoko eyes' brightened. Yagyuu thought they even sparkled a bit.

The Gentleman nodded, surprised at the sudden reaction and the new side of her that had just been revealed to him. It was the side of her that wanted to be recognized for who she was not for the façade that she put on. It was quite refreshing to him.

So many questions popped up in Yagyuu's mind. But, no matter how he looked at it, asking any of them would be much too rude. But there was one that could not be suppressed. One that was so blunt and rude but he was dying for the answer. For the answer that he was searching for all these years. Before he knew what he was doing, he asked it, carefully choosing the right words, "How do you keep it up all the time?"

"Huh?" Kyoko looked startled. The boy's question and sudden change in composure was so surprising and yet, in a way, it was refreshing to her.

"How do you keep this masquerade going? How do you keep your fake face all the time?" He asked. His head was down, glasses were off, and his face was buried in his hands while his elbows rested on his knees.

"So I was right," Kyoko replied softly. "Your 'Gentleman' appearance was all right an act, right? To hide something."

Yagyuu lifted his head; his vivid violet eyes were lost in her mysterious dark blue orbs. How was it that she understood him perfectly?

"My reason is that I have a little sister," Kyoko stared out the large window, chuckling miserably. "Well, she's not little. But she all I have and I need her right now. And she needs me as well. I need to be strong and tough to show her how to get through everything this life, world, --no, our family—throws at her."

Yagyuu looked surprised, "What your family throws at you?" Everything had happened so suddenly. All the walls had been torn down in mere seconds, and now, at this moment, Yagyuu felt no need to carry on his fake image and no longer cared about being rude or polite. He needed answers to the questions that were his burden.

"It's complicated," Kyoko replied, her voice was soft not angry or tough like it usually was, and something about it was pleading with Yagyuu to drop the matter. "So tell me why do you hide behind the 'Gentleman'?"

It was a deep secret that Yagyuu had sworn not to tell anyone. But this girl made him yearn to explain everything. But he couldn't ….he shouldn't….it was too much....

He felt a hot tear on his cheek. Now the moment that he wanted to appear strong in front of the girl who had just mysteriously entered his life a few weeks ago, the tears that always refused to come fell.

Kyoko was taken back by his sudden outburst of tears. She felt like crying too, but she would never in a thousand years cry in front of the boy who had made her promise that she would be strong.

The only thing she could do was leave. Regretting not being able to comfort him or her own feelings, Kyoko jumped out of her seat and ran out the door and sprinted furiously towards her secret place. No one could see her cry, no one! Especially not Kiki. Or him…

* * *

Yagyuu had only heard the girl run out of the room. He had buried his head in his hands again. He sat up and stared at his cell phone while attempting to wipe the tears away; he noticed he had thirteen new messages---all from Niou.

Sighing, he made his decision; he had to tell Niou about what was going on. It was finally time to confide in someone.


	5. Lesson 4: Appearance Part 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis, if i did then this would happen and Yagyuu would get more screen time.

**Yay! Fifth chapter!I'm finally getting somewhere.......and i didn't procrastinate....as much.**

**It kind of sucks, though, but enjoy anyway! Please review, that would make me really happy!**

* * *

"I'm such an idiot, I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone about the favor and here I am now, spilling my guts to you," Yagyuu gripped his head which had started to throb.

"Eh, I won't tell anyone," Niou shrugged, taking a large bite of his sub.

Yagyuu turned his head and gave a hard look to his doubles partner. "You told Akira, didn't you?"

"I'm flattered, but you overestimate me some times. Even I'm not that good," Niou smirked. "When have I had time to tell her since five minutes ago when you told me?"

"Your cell phone is sticking out of your pocket," Yagyuu pointed out like it was obvious.

"Right," Niou chuckled nervously as he resumed eating. When he had finished, he scratched the back of his head and added, "Don't worry, I told her not to tell anyone."

Yagyuu felt the sudden urge to glare at his best friend/doubles partner.

* * *

"Kiki-chan, why did you want to see me?" Rin asked as she followed the blue haired first year into the Ando family living room.

"Ummm, sorry it was on such short notice," Kiki replied nervously, her face spelled out worry.

"Kiki, what's wrong?" Rin looked alarmed. "And where's Kyoko?"

* * *

"Ando-san, I'm truly sorry about last time, please forgive me," Yagyuu bowed apologetically.

"Eh, don't worry about it," Kyoko shrugged it off. Apparently the events of the previous session had not effected her at all. "Can we get this started already?"

Yagyuu nodded and lead her into a dressing room of some type.

"What are we going to work on today?" Kyoko asked as she looked around the room. Yagyuu noticed that she was being unusually cooperative today. He didn't know why, but he did know that something was wrong.

"A lady should always wear suitable clothes," Yagyuu observed her crude, baggy clothes from the corner of his eye. Oddly, they suited her quite well. "And should always keep her hair neat, tidy, and above all, styled." Her hair was messy and usually down, it made her look wild and unruly, but those were two of her personality traits that made her such an interesting person. "And she must always where a correct amount of makeup to show off wealth and enhance her beauty, something I don't agree with at all." Of course, Kyoko never wore makeup but she didn't need to. She was beautiful without any sort of enhancement. And of course, she will refuse to learn the do's of appearance as usual.

Throughout Yagyuu's speech/ instructions, Kyoko had a look of disgust on her face, winced at a couple of points, and twitched at the end.

'_And here comes the refusal,'_ Yagyuu thought with a small inner smirk. She was just so predictable.

"Alright, let's get to it then," Kyoko sighed deeply. Or not…

Yagyuu was shocked, but quickly hid his surprise as he nodded and walked over to a rack of dress shirts, knee-length skirts, and dresses. "This is the correct dress code for a high-class lady such as yourself, Ando-san."

Kyoko began looking through the clothes. She paused at a white blouse and took it off the rack, staring down at it hard. It was silk and had ruffles that started at the collar and continued down the front in layers. She giggled, "So a lady is dresses like a pirate?"

"Actually, I think that's the shirt that Niou wore on Halloween last year," Yagyuu smirked as he recalled the event.

"What was he dressing up as?"

"Pirate, but it turned into a female pirate."

Kyoko started laughing at this. She was laughing so hard that she didn't notice Yagyuu's gaze on her.

Yagyuu couldn't help staring at the girl. No matter how he looked at it, she looked so cute when she giggled and when she had her indifferent poker face, she looked tough and ready to kill. Her two sides were truly amazing. Somehow she reminded him of someone else. Someone that he couldn't pinpoint. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that the blunette had moved on to the dresses.

"You know," Kyoko commented absent mindedly as she flipped through the dresses. "I haven't worn a dress since I was five."

"What?" that caught Yagyuu by surprise although he wasn't really sure why.

* * *

_**CLIFFY! YAY~ Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!**  
_


	6. Lesson 4: Appearance Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Yeah, sixth chapter! Woot~**

**Sorry for the long wait, hope this isn't too disappointing~**

**Chapter 6: The Appearance Part 2**

_"You know," Kyoko commented absent mindedly as she flipped through the dresses. "I haven't worn a dress since I was five."_

_"What?" that caught Yagyuu by surprise although he wasn't really sure why._

"Well, we can't have that. Can we, now? You have to get used to wearing dresses," Yagyuu smirked and brought out a dress from off the rack.

"Huh?" The next thing the blunette knew was that she was being pushed into a conveniently placed dressing room and a dress was shoved into her hands. "What the…?"

* * *

Yagyuu impatiently tapped his foot on the floor. He really wished that she would just hurry up. Though to be fair, she had only entered the small fitting room four minutes ago. He also wished that Niou hadn't rubbed off on him as much.

He heard a click and his eyes moved towards the fitting room door. It slowly opened to reveal the blue haired girl in a shimmering white dress that ended just below the knee, ruffling out from there so that the back portion of the dress touched the ground. The top was cut off at the shoulder, with small ruffled sleeves. A light blue sash was tied into a bow at her waste. Her dark blue, wavy hair fell onto her shoulders.

"You look gorgeous," Yagyuu commented sincerely.

Kyoko blushed, turning her head to look out the window to hide the pink coloring. "You know, sometimes I wish I had grown up like most girls. Maybe then I wouldn't have to grow through this," she stated softly.

The Gentleman moved closer to the girl. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and turned her head so that she was facing him.

Once again, the purple haired boy found himself staring into those mysterious dark blue eyes.

"But then you would never have met me," he leaned in and kissed her.

Ironically, it was Yagyuu who pulled away first. He whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

There were tears in Kyoko's eyes. "I wasn't talking about the lessons."

Yagyuu's eyes widened. "Then what were you referring to?"

"I got to go, sorry for the trouble," Kyoko mumbled avoiding his eye. She threw on her coat and gathered the rest of her clothes. "Is it alright if I return the dress tomorrow? Thanks, bye!" With that and not another word from Yagyuu, she took off, running out of the room for the second time that month.

Yagyuu dropped into a chair, his eyes glued to the door in which the girl had disappeared. "What have I done now?"

* * *

"So, how were lessons yesterday?" Niou asked sneakily with a wink.

"Horrible," Yagyuu mumbled as he stuffed his tennis uniform into his bag. Morning practice had just ended and the doubles pair were about to head to class.

"Wait, why?" Niou demanded with a smirk. "Did she punch you again?"

"I wish she had," Yagyuu replied coldly.

"Did you make a naughty approach on her?" Niou asked as his smirk turned into a grin.

"I kissed her," Yagyuu looked away as he confessed.

"Ooh! You playa! My, my, I never knew that Hiroshi-kun was a bad boy!" Niou grinned evilly. "Just wait till I tell Yukimura about this!"

"No," Yagyuu practically yelled out of the blue. "You will do no such thing. If you do, then I'll tell him about your secret."

"You wouldn't," Niou paled. "You're bluffing.

* * *

"Hey, is it jus t me or does Rin seem to be mad at me and you, Niou?" Akira commented as she, Niou, and Yagyuu ate their lunch.

"Well, she could be angry that we forgot to tell her we knew what was up with Kyoko," Niou pondered for a moment.

"But how would she know that we knew and didn't tell her?" Akira countered.

"Because, it's Rin! She's knows everything. Remember that one time when the brattling lied about getting help from Yanagi for English? Rin was the one who pointed out the brattling was lying," Niou pointed out.

"True," Akira nodded thoughtfully while munching on a cookie that Niou had given her moments ago. It was probably one that he had stolen from Marui.

"You two are enjoying this too much," Yagyuu groaned.

"No, we're not," Akira and Niou replied simultaneously, then looked at each other and added, "Okay, yes we are."

"Yagyuu," the purple haired boy looked up to see a steaming Rin towering over him. Beside her stood a girl who looked younger than them.

Yagyuu's eyes widened, "Yoko-kun?"

* * *

**Another cliff hanger ~ Also, I want to draw all my OCs and post them on DeviantArt. So the question here is, who do you want to see first??**

* * *


	7. Problems

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything...**

**I can't believe it took me so long to post this....**

* * *

Chapter 7: Problems

"Wait a minute, you just lost me!" Niou yelled exasperated.

"Shut up, Niou, this had nothing to do with you!" Rin snapped.

"Oh yeah? Well this had nothing to do with you either!" Niou countered.

"You wanna go?!" Rin narrowed her eyes and readied her fist.

"Let's take this outside!" Niou jumped up from his position on the ground.

"Idiot we are outside!" Rin sneered.

"Will you both just shut the hell up!" Akira yelled as she smacked the back of both third years' heads.

"Yoko-kun?" Yagyuu repeated staring at the first year.

"Sempai, I think you have me mistaken for some one else, but I really need to talk to you," the blunette explained. "You see, I'm Ando Kiki, Kyoko's younger sister. I need to ask you a favor!"

"Yes, please continue," Yagyuu turned back to normal. _It can't be her…she has to be older by now…_

"I need you to stop giving my sister lessons!" Kiki said boldly.

"What?!" Akira and Niou stood shocked.

* * *

"Kyoko, are you sure about this?" The orange haired captain asked for the fifth time.

"Yes," Kyoko nodded. "It won't matter anyways."

"Why not?" Mai demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough," and with that the blunette dismissed herself and exited the almost empty classroom.

At that same moment, Yukimura, Sanada, and Leslie entered the classroom. Yukimura's eyes lingered on the retreating figure of the blunette down the hall then turned to the red head. "What was that all about?"

"Kyoko came to me," Mai's eyes were full of sorrow, "and told me that she wants to quit the tennis club."

"Why?" Leslie demanded angrily, "we need her! You can't just let her go like that!"

"She said that I couldn't stop her no matter what I said," Mai replied sadly.

"So you just let it go!" Leslie screeched as she grabbed the captain by the collar.

"Leslie, calm down," Yukimura soothed as Sanada yanked the blonde off the captain.

"There must be a good reason behind her sudden resignation," Sanada added, trying to control Leslie.

"Oh there better be a damn good one," Mai replied, the sadness in her eyes now turning to anger.

* * *

Yukimura tried to think over what had happened moments earlier in his head. There was no way that that girl would leave the tennis team willingly. Something was up.

You see Yukimura was never the type to a let a team be broken that easily. Also he would do anything for Mai and he knew that she wanted Kyoko to stay no matter what.

Now the first thing to do, Yukimura decided was to confront Yagyuu. There was a sliver of hope that the Gentleman would know what was up because Yukimura had heard from Akira who got it from Niou via text message who had gotten it from Yagyuu himself who accidently let it slip that there was something going on between the two.

The fact that they had a_ relationship_ had been well hidden from the blue haired captain until just recently. Yukimura was going to get revenge for the little secret but decided to put that aside for now and get back to the matter on hand.

And just on cue, the purple haired third year came half-speed walking-half-running down the hall. Worry was written all over his face. Yukimura stepped in his way to stop him. "Yagyuu, I need to talk to you." The blunette looked the other boy in the eyes. "About Ando Kyoko."

"Yeah, you see, captain, I have to go it's really important," Yagyuu muttered quickly before pushing his way past the captain, an act that he was sure to regret in the near future and fell into full speed running down the hall.

"Well, that went well," Yukimura muttered under his breath. "Now to find Niou…."

* * *

Yagyuu ran down the sidewalk, his mind racing back to his encounter with his captain. He knew that pushing by him like that was rude and that he would have to apologize later. He probably would pay for it too. But right now he had more important things to get to.

* * *

Another cliff hanger....


End file.
